toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mousei11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A toontown story page! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 03:13, 6 March 2011 Well If you don't like something in his fanfic, talk to Jellyroll. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Sorry for the late reply but Thank you. I'm gonna try to create the last one. I've just been so busy with school work lately. Youtube Yeah I have a Youtube account. I don't use it for Toontown though. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 04:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) If I don't use my Youtube account for Toontown, why do you want to know about it? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 19:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) My Youtube account has no vids either. xD Flappy Wildbumper! :D 22:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait a second... My Youtube account did have a video... but I removed it.... That was several years ago. I forgot the full name, but I think it had something to do with "Springo." Flappy Wildbumper! :D 15:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Apparently you haven't read the post above. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 13:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Story Grammar I like your fanfictions, but they're hard to read because of all the grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors. Would you like me to fix them? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 13:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Which fanfiction would you like me to correct first? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 13:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: 14 Yes... I'm 14, and no, I don't have a Los Angeles teacher. Most of the time, LA means Language Arts in terms of education. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 18:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Why not? Flappy Wildbumper! :D 19:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Toonbook Uh... what do you mean by "get Toonbook?" O.O Flappy Wildbumper! :D 19:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I can't find the place to sign up. :O Flappy Wildbumper! :D 20:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond very fast. I had to go write a card and then eat. I made my account, but they haven't sent me my confirmation letter yet... I'll wait until tomorrow, but I have to go work at Google tomorrow, so I'll be back at around 6:00 Pacific time. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 04:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Fannon-fiction? If it's okay with you, do you mind telling me what a fannon-fiction is? O.O I have no idea. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 18:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ... I don't know. Man for the job may have quit toontown for good same thing goes with jellyroll but I can't say that. Other people like Bermuda and Thevina are kinda busy with wiki and stuff. Well, just hope it gets activate again.. Inactivity Sorry, I've been kind of inactive. As for your doomsday goc, he could be the chairman! :D Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Fannon-fiction Oh I see. LOL that's pretty funny actually. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 04:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Giant Sellbots please can you do attack of the 50.ft sellbots & Giant sellbots pages thank you. I say HIYA! Emilythebrawler 20:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) My toon name is Fling its a cat and she is light yellow her arms are yellow and legs are pink and she wears a skirt and a shirt. now can you edit them for me thank you. Emilythebrawler 21:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I thought said your doing it now? Emilythebrawler 08:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Message me when its done. Emilythebrawler 17:31, August 1, 2011 (UTC) are you going to rest? Emilythebrawler 05:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) you can do chapter 1 now? Emilythebrawler 19:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Haven't seen you editing. but you can do the rest. I already done chapter 1 and chatper 2 next. Emilythebrawler 20:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude. I've finally got chat room at Phineas and ferb Adventures Wiki. Come and see me tomorrow after school @ http://phineasandferbadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hey dude. Come chat with me at Phineas and Ferb Adventure Wiki. I got bored without my friends on chat. Disneydude94 20:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 20:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Giant Cashbots Please can you help me do this fan fiction its also base by attack of the 50.ft sellbots. its called Attack of The 50.ft Cashbots Emilythebrawler 21:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: I IZ HER Now I is. >:D Haha sorry I've been caught up in work lately. :P I might decide to keep writing specials, but for now, I'm kind of busy. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 01:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Woww Thanks. :D Re: Aloha Amigo 1 error found! ~Its to'''o '''obvious. Lol. You do it to me. Anyways, the chat is glitching up. It isn't able to show stuff i typed and/or the people who are on it. So, the summary is, the chat isn't really working for me. D: Response Its going OK. Just remember to sign your name next time! TheSkoobyOnToontown (talk) 12:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC)